Then There Was Magic
by DisneyBrony96
Summary: NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A LONG STORY THIS IS MENT FOR FUN AND TO BE SHORT AND FYI THIS WAS ALL PLANNED OUT BEFORE PUBLISHING.


**THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A LONG SERIES OF EVENTS THIS IS JUST A FUN SHORT STORY I HAVE DONE AND IT WAS NOT QUICK I ALREADY HAD ALL THIS PLANNED OUT.** One day at Auradon Prep Mal was practicing some new spells a came upon a transportation spell but as she tried to do the spell Prince Ben walked trying to tell her something but she was startled and messed up the spell landing them in our world not knowing where they were Mal tried every spell she knew and they all failed making the assumption that magic doesn't work nor exist in this realm.

"Where are we?" asked Mal

"That sign says Stevens Point." Ben said

They looked everywhere for some place to stay then saw a house that they thought was vacant knowing Mal she just went in although Ben was a little hesitant he followed her to make sure she didn't cause trouble but when he went inside he saw Mal and two look a likes blankly staring at each other they were all confused but when they came to they had lots of questions so they sat down and swapped stories.

"So you're Liv a singer and movie star and your Maddie who plays basketball and your twins?" asked Mal

"Yeah, and You are a Descendant of an evil queen called Maleficent and you're a Prince related to a beast and your moms name is Belle and you go to a school with fairy tale characters where there is also magic?" asked the twins

"Kinda one I'm princess Mal now and two what do you mean fairy tale fairy tale means fantasy and make believe do I look make believe?!" said Mal with rage her eyes starting to glow green

"Umm…no no that's just what we'd call it but you your pretty much real…" said the twins worried they would be hurt

"Mal calm down they maybe our only hope of getting home." Said Ben calmly

She then took in a deep breathe closed her eyes and blew the steam out when she had calmed down the door opened to find a confused Karen and Pete Rooney wondering when Liv and Maddie had a triplet then Parker came in and knew that they were not of this world.

"I'm on it you two come with me I've already started a teleporter that may get you home." Said Parker

"But how…how did you know we weren't from around here?" asked Ben

"Listen unless she is a punk rocker and you are from a lame 80's band then that leaves no other choice but to say you two aren't from here." Said Parker sarcastically

"Oh, Mal we're sorry about earlier hopefully we can be friends by the way you're kind of cool also dig the hair." Said Maddie sincerely

"Thanks you two are pretty cool two… here take this I've made it so that it can work in any world." Said Mal

"A mirror what is this for?" asked Liv

"If you want it to grow push the red gem then since it is only set to follow me Ben and my friends just tell it to go to me and I will pick mine that's back at home up and then we can talk… watch contact Carlos…" explaining Mal

"Hello…OH hey Mal where are you? You missed 2 periods are you skipping school again? Wait that's nowhere I know of…"said Carlos

"Not now Carlos tell my teachers that I'm sorry and that I'll make up my work see you later." Said Mal

She then closed the contact and handed it back to them.

"So that's how it works…cool we'll make sure to keep in touch."

Parker then walked back in and set a portal.

"Is this it?" asked Parker

"Yes, thank you we hope to see you soon." Said Ben

So every other day Liv and Maddie would contact Mal trying not to interrupt her work and studies they had the longest talks…but one day when she had no calls it was finally Ben's turn

"Mal what I was trying to tell you the other week is more of a question and that is will you marry me?" asked Ben

Mal was trying to hold back her tears but she couldn't she then said

"YES! Yes I will marry you!" cried out Mal with excitement

There was a big celebration soon after the wedding and none other than Liv and Maddie were invited Parker teleported them there after they got the news but it didn't seem they were going back to Stevens Point they stayed to see them be crowned king and queen and take the thrones then they Liv and Maddie were bestowed the honor of being the godmothers of their three newborns named after the three girls themselves Mal, Liv and Maddie this was meant to be kind of a joke saying that they were the real magical triplets as well as magical friends and King Ben didn't mind because another baby which would be a boy was soon to arrive. They all lived long and happy lives and since Liv and Maddie were in a magical world now they decided to learn about magic, spells and anything else they could use in this new world they have been living in. Overall although Stevens Poi nt won't be the same without the twins Auradon was Just as perfect for the two and their new friends and as every fairy tale they lived happily ever after


End file.
